Wake Up Calls
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Robin wakes her family up to Maxie's action and Robin and Patrick have their own wake up call with Robin pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wkae Up Calls

Authur: ReeSon2life aka Chantel

Characters: Patrick, Robin, the Scorpio Family and some other characters from GH/

Disclaimer: I don;t own them and don;t want too.

Spoiler: Some but not in the way the show wishes to air them.

Summery: Robin and Patrick have been away for a month since Robin was kidnapped by Lorenzo Alcazar. Upon returning Robin learns about Maxie/Lucky affair, Maxie aiding his drug addiction, Maxie lying about Patrick and that her family still had no clue. Robin was about to change all that.

"Mariah Maximiliana Jones freeze right there and don't move." Robin said as Maxie stood in Kelly's diner.

It was full of family and friends who were celebrating Spencer Cassadine finally being cleared as Nikolas's son.

"Robin what's going on?" Mac asked, but Robin didn't stop.

"You little slut." Robin said and slapped her.

Everyone was in shock.

"Robin what is going on?" Mac demanded.

"I am so ashamed of you. I can't believe I ever considered you family." Robin was glaring at Maxie who was now in tears from Robin's words and slap.

"Robin?" Mac said.

"I can't believe you haven't told them. Since you haven't I will. First off, Lucky's addiction to pills, Maxie was getting them for him. First from GH and when the heat

got to hot, then dealers on the street. Then she started sleeping with Lucky as he spiraled out of control. Costing him his family. The love of his life since childhood and

son. Then you lied to me. We're family. Or at least we were until you lied to me. You

told me that Patrick was lying so he could get Elizabeth, you even used that to get Lucky to sleep with you. You haven't even told your family that you screwed up your life."

"Robin, I don't know what to say." Maxie said through sobs. "I lost Jesse and Lucky was there."

"I know what it is like to lose the first love of your life to death. I was there. But I never did anything like this. Maxie you need help and you need it now. Alan knows it

was you and he went to Alexis to press charges. You own dad has to arrest you and bring you in for questioning."

"No, I didn't me too. I swear I didn't." Maxie said with sobs shaking her body.

"Oww, Robin said doubling over in pain.

Patrick rushed forward.

"Robin breathe, come breathe calm down." Patrick said moving to the floor with her. "Robin you have to calm down." Patrick ordered.

"The baby, I think there is something wrong with the baby." Robin said trying to calm down.

"Ok, we'll get you to GH." Patrick moved and picked Robin up. Robert came in and saw him.

"What the hell is going on Drake?" Robert asked.

"We need to get Robin to GH. Something may be wrong with the baby." Patrick said.

"Well don't just stand there lets go." Robert said and they left.

please tell me what you think and if you like.

chantel


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Wkae Up Calls 

Authur: ReeSon2life aka Chantel

Characters: Patrick, Robin, the Scorpio Family and some other characters from GH/

Disclaimer: I don;t own them and don;t want too.

Spoiler: Some but not in the way the show wishes to air them.

Summery: Robin and Patrick have been away for a month since Robin was kidnapped by Lorenzo Alcazar. Upon returning Robin learns about Maxie/Lucky affair, Maxie aiding his drug addiction, Maxie lying about Patrick and that her family still had no clue. Robin was about to change all that.

* * *

Everyone fallowed them and were waiting in the waiting area while Robin was examined. Patrick paced the hall right outside Robin's room waiting for Kelly to finish. When she finished she opened the door and Kelly let him enter.

"So what's the news?" Patrick asked.

"Well your son or daughter is fine. Robin you have to remember to stay calm. If you don't I will put you on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy and Alan will back me."

"Fine, calm and mellow." Robin said.

"I will get your discharge papers and you can go." Kelly said leaving.

"Ok, my turn. No more scaring me like that. This baby needs you to stay calm so do it or we will be on the first plane back to the islands and you can kiss the wedding and baby shower I know the girls will want to throw for you bye-bye." Patrick said sternly.

"Ok, will you hand me my clothes so we can go home?" Robin asked.

Patrick handed her, her clothes and she changed. Kelly came back with her release papers and Patrick and Robin headed out. Anna and Robert were pacing the floor when they saw them. They rushed over and pulled them into a big hug.

"Mom, I need to breathe." Robin said. Anna let go and they stepped back.

"How's the little Aussie doing?" Robert asked.

"Fine dad. He or she is doing good. Kelly said no stress and to stay calm"

"What were you thinking about confronting Maxie like that?" Anna asked.

"It needed to be done or she was going to keep spinning out of control. I didn't mean to get so upset." Robin said.

They saw everyone else in the waiting area. They made their way over.

"Nikolas, I am so sorry I ruined yours and Spencer's party." Robin said.

"It's ok. Are you ok?" Nikolas asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just need to stay calm." Robin replied. "I need to get Robin home and into bed." Patrick said,

"Ok, you take good care of Robin and little Aussie." Robert said.

"Aussie?" Mac said.

"Yes, dad is in denial. So instead of saying B.A.B.Y. he is calling him or her little Aussie." Robin said.

"I am not in denial." Robert said. "He or she is a little Aussie and I will always call my first gr-gr-grandchild that."

"Denial is a safe place for him." Anna said. "Look get her home, into bed and don't make her lift a finger for anything."

"I will." Patrick said and he led Robin away from her family and friends.

Once they were home Patrick put Robin in bed and they watched a movie until Robin had other plans.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Chantel 


	3. Chapter 3

"Robin what are you doing?" Patrick asked as Robin moved to sitting on his lap. "You need to rest"

"But see I would rest more if I was tired instead of bored. I need to do something or someone so I get exhausted so I can sleep." Robin said.

"You logic makes no since but I would more then happy to wear you out." Patrick said.

They removed all of their close and he made love to her until all she could do was close her eyes and sleep.

The next day Robin was walking around her apartment when a knock came to the door. She opened it to find Georgie there.

"Hi, come in." Robin said.

"Hi, can we talk?" Georgie asked.

"Sure, would you like some water?" "Sure.' Georgie sat while Robin whet to get some water for them. Robin came back and handed her a bottle of water.

"So what is going on?" Robin asked sitting down.

"Did Maxie really help aid in Lucky's addiction?" "I am afraid so." Robin said looking down.

"Why would she do that"

"Because she was lost. After she lost Jesse the first ral love of her life she didn't know what else to do. She didn't want to deal with the pain of losing Jesse so she didn't and she was lost"

"I can't believe I didn't see this. I am her sister." "I know. Maxis and you are like my little sisters and didn't know Maxie was lost. I think everyone got so busy in their own lives that we forgot to look and see that Maxie was lost and spinning out of control"

"I guess you right." "I know it is hard to think of someone you love lost, but we got caught up in our good things to see any bad. I found Patrick and we started to fall in love and you married Dillon." "I know, but I fell like I am to blame." Georgie said teary eyed,

"I know me too. But we can help Maxie. Alan is dropping the charges and Maxie has agreed to therapy and to work to repay all she has done"

"I know. Mac and Felicia have been talking about it all morning. They are sending her to a clinic in Texas for a month to help her"

"That's great. That gives us time to plan on how we can help her. Get our lives settled enough to make room for her"

"Robin I am so glad you are here." Georgie said hugging her.

"I wouldn't want to be any other place." "So your having a baby"

"Yep, in eight months there will be another Drake/Scorpio screaming for attention." Robin said placing her hand on her belly.

"You and Patrick seem so excited." "We are. But I want to hear about you So spill"

"Well Lulu lied and broke me and Dillon up for a week. But I guess her plan was to get Dillon to sleep with her and well they did and she got pregnant. Dillon is looking at fatherhood and I don't know what to do"

"OMG. Lulu is pregnant"

"yep, Dr. Lee confirmed it. The Q's Nikolas and the Spencer's are going crazy. Dillon is so mad. He feels like I will walk away but I have told him I wont. As much as I know Lulu and Dillon aren't ready for parent hood, I know I have to stand by him. Lulu has him stressed to. Pulling things that you told me Carly did when you were with Jason"

"I am so sorry. You should be looking forward to collage and life." "I know, but there is something else. She wont let anyone touch her belly and Dr. Lee has called saying she has missed her last four appointments. Dillon and I are escorting her, but I need you help. I need to know if she is still pregnant or if she has lost the baby and is hiding it."

"Do you think she would do that?" Robin asked shocked.

"Truthfully, I don't want to believe that she would, but I need to know. My future depends on it." "Ok, I have to go in for some paper work. I will talk with Kelly." Robin said.

"Ok, I have to meet Dillon. See you soon." Georgie left and Robin left for work,


	4. Chapter 4

She arrived and found Kelly at the nurse's station.  
"Ok, I need a huge favor from you." Robin said.  
"Ok, what's up"  
"Lulu Spencer"  
"I can't tell you"  
"I know. I need to be the one to check her over. Let's say you get a page and have to go. I come in to finish up because you had an emergency." Robin said.  
"I don't know." Kelly said.  
"Come on Kelly, I wouldn't ask if many futures weren't ask risk." Robin said pleading eyes.  
"Ok, but you will owe me." "Ok." Robin walked to the locker room to grab her things. Dillon, Georgie and Lulu arrived and Dr. Lee took her back. As planned she was called away and Robin entered.  
"Lulu, sorry, but Dr. lee was called away and has asked me to finish up. She is worried because you missed the last few appointments." Robin said sweetly.  
"Oh, ok." Lulu said. Her eyes searched for a way out. "I am going to do an ultra sound to see how your baby is growing." Robin moved forward.  
"Robin that wont be necessary. There is no baby to look at. I had a miscarriage." Lulu said bowing her head. "Lulu it wasn't you fault." Robin said putting her hand on her shoulder.  
"I know. But if I tell Dillon he and Georgie will go off to London for a semester of school and I will lose him." "You already have. Dillon's heart is with Georgie." "But I can change it. I know I can. Carly did it. Why Can't I?" "Because you are not Carly. Plus there is no baby"  
"But I can get a baby"  
"Lulu it's time for a wake up call"  
"I know, I know." Lulu said standing up.  
"How can I face them." Lulu asked.  
"Do you want me to tell them. They don't have to know any details"  
"I would like that. Thank you Robin?" Lulu left and headed out the back way. Robin walked out into the waiting room where Georgie, Dillon and Kelly were waiting.  
"So?" Everyone asked.  
"Lulu lost the baby." Robin said. "When?" Dillon asked.  
"I can't tell you that. She is gone and asked me to tell you." "Ok, one problem down round two." Kelly said standing up.  
"What?" Robin asked.  
"I might be pregnant?" Georgie said.  
"Ok, well let's get you tested?" Robin said and she and Kelly walked back to an exam room.  
"If you like we can skip the blood test and go straight for an ultra sound?" Kelly said.  
"Ok.." Georgie said.  
She got on the bed and moved her shirt. Kelly lubed the wand and Georgie's belly. She moved it around for a moment and then it came in clear as a bell.  
"Looks like a yes." Kelly said moving the monitor so they could see. "Mac is going to kill me!" Georgie exclaimed. "No he will kill Dillon first." Robin said.  
"Ok, so haw far along?" "Looks like twelve weeks." Kelly said.  
"Make up sex." Georgie said. "Dillon and I were having fights and then we made up." "been there?" Kelly said. "I will get you on some prenatal vitamins now. You and both doing good." Kelly said.  
"Ok, thanks Dr. Lee." Georgie went to break the news to Dillon. Robin watched as he mimicked what Mac was going to do to him. After calming him down Dillon and Georgie waved goodbye and Robin wondered if that was going to be the last time she saw Dillon. She walked back to the sat on the table. She placed gel on the wand and her belly and moved it around. Patrick saw her go in and peeked his head in. "What are you doing?" Patrick asked.  
"Trying to find our baby." Robin said moving the wand around. Patrick came in and took the wand from her. He moved it a little and their baby came into focus.  
"Looky there. Our baby." Patrick said in awe of the growing child inside the women he loved.  
"I think it's a she." Robin said touching the monitor.  
"A girl." Patrick said. "We wont know for a while.' "I know. But I have this feeling." Robin said. Patrick cleaned her off and she sat up. "Well if you think it is a girl then I have a daughter growing inside you"  
"No we have a daughter growing inside me?" Robin said.  
"Right again." Patrick said leaning down to capture her lips in a sizzling kiss. 


	5. Chapter 5

So Patrick and Robin headed to Kelly's to get some food to take on a picnic. Mac had brought Maxie by to pick up the last of her things. She was not happy about being sent away but knew she needed help.

"Hello you two." Mac said seeing them

"Hi Uncle Mac. How are you doing?"

"Ok, I am waiting for Maxie. She is getting the last of her things before we leave."

"Uncle Mac I hope you will be ok." Robin said hugging him.

"I will. I will get Maxie the help she needs and she will get better and be able to move on with her life."

Maxie appeared with her bags.

"Well I am ready." Maxie said.

"Ok, well I will get these to the car. Mike said our order will be up in a minute." Mac said.

"I will give you a hand." Patrick said stepping up. They left with the bags.

"Robin, I just want to say thank you. I needed help and In Didn't know how to get it. I am not mad or angry, but grateful that my big sister stepped up. And I hope that some day you can forgive me and we ca be close like we were."

Robin pulled Maxie to her for a hug.

"Maxie I do forgive you and I pray that you get better and take control of your life. You are and always will be my baby sister. I love you and I want you to come to me if you ever feel like you need help."

"I will Robin. Thanks for the wake up call."

She gave her one last hug, got their food from Mike and left. Robin put her order in with Mike and took a seat and Patrick came.

"How are you holding up?" Patrick asked.

"Fine. Mike is gettong our order ready.." Robin said airily.

"Ok, something is up. Come on spill."

"I was just thinking about our daughter. What if we aren't good parents. What if we fail her."

"Robin we aren't going to fail her. We love her and she will grow to be strong and loved. I promised I would never do like your dad or my dad did. I promised I would do what your uncle did and step up. Robin our baby is loved and she will know that. The only way we fail is if we turn our backs on our daughter and that will never happen."

"But what about my HIV. What if it claims my life and I leave her."

"Look at me. You aren't going anywhere. I know we can't fight what God has planned for us, but I know he wont take you from me or this baby."

"How do you know that?"

"Well April is up there and she is fighting for us, plus I made a deal with him. I said I would give into my feelings and create a life with you, if he gave us the chance to be happy forever."

"Well let's just hope April has it good with God." Robin said and she kissed him.

Mike came over with their food.

"Here you kids go." Mike said.

"Thanks Mike." Robin said.

Patrick paid and they headed out. Robin put all their food in the picnic basket and headed to the beach for some alone time.

They sat on the blanket and ate their food. Robin was looking over the water when she saw a boy in the water fighting to get back to shore.

"OMG, Patrick there is a kid out there." Robin said standing up.

Patrick saw the boy

"Call 911" Patrick said and ran for the water.

Patrick reached the boy and pulled the boy to him and swam towards shore. Robin called 911 and then ran out to meet them.

"OMG it's Michael." Robin said.

They pulled him up and checked to see ig her was breathing.

"He's not breathing." Patrick said.

They began CPR.

"Come on Michael." Robin pleaded. "Breathe baby."

Soon Michael coughed up a lot of water.

"Michael it's Robin and Patrick. You were in the water and stopped breathing. You need to stay still ok. An ambulance is on the way."

Michael starred at her for several minutes. The ambulance arrived and took him along with them to GH. Michael held Robin's hand the whole time.

"Liz call Carly and Sonny, it Michael." Robin ordered.

Liz did as she was told and Robin and Patrick to Michael back foir some testing. Liz also called Jason and he arrived with Carly and Sonny.

Robin and Patrick were coming out of the back.

"Where's Michael: Sonny asked.

"He is settling into his room." Robin said coming over.

"Michael has water on his lungs. Monica is with him now. They have to go in and remove it or he could still die." Patrick said.

"OMG, what happened?" Jason asked.

"We found him in the water. He was having trouble getting to shore. Patrick swam out and got him. We did CPR because he had stopped breathing." Robin said.

"Carly how did this happen?" Sonny asked.

"We were out on Jax's boat. We hit and curve and he fell over. We have been looking for him for an hour. I am just glad he made it to shore." Carly said.

"You owe Robin's your son's life." Patrick said.

It was right then that Robin fainted. 


	6. Chapter 6

Patrick and Jason caught Robin before she hit the ground and Epiphany rushed over with a stretcher.

"What happened?" Sonny asked.

"Robin, come on baby. Time to wake up." Patrick said. "Epiphany page Dr. Lee this could have something to do with the baby."

"Right away. Exam room three is open." Epiphany said.

Patrick rolled Robin down the hall. Dr. Lee and Epiphany soon joined him. Dr. lee had Patrick step out so he could exam her. Patrick walked to the nurse's station to call her parents.

"Patrick, how is Robin?" Sonny asked.

"Dr. Lee is with her. If you'll excuse me I need to call her family."

Patrick picked up the phone and called Anna and Robert. They said they were coming over right away.

"When did Robin get pregnant?" Jason asked.

"We decided to have a baby when we were away. Robin under went IF procedure and we are having a baby." Patrick said.

"I hope she and your baby are ok." Sonny said.

"I can't believe you would have a baby with her of all women. Come on she has HIV and is going to die and leave you alone with this baby."

"It is thanks to Robin that your son is alive. Show some respect. She was the one there willing Michael to breathe again. She saw him in the water. She saved your sons life. She gave him air from her body. From her baby to save your son. Wake up call Carly, life isn't all about you. Robin saved Michael. Robin is pregnant and doesn't need anything from you. So leave her alone."

"I agree Carly." Sonny said. "It's time for you to grow up and leave Robin alone."

Sonny looked over his shoulder. Fallowing his gave Patrick turned to see Robin walking out with Epiphany and Dr. Lee. Patrick rushed right over.

"Should she be up?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, she is fine. To much excitement." Dr. Lee said. "Robin go home, put your feet up and rest."

"I will." Robin said leaning on Patrick. "How's Michael doing?"

"Fine. Dr. Cornell says he will be ok once the water is off his lungs." Sonny said.

"I am glad." Robin said.

"I am too. Thank you both for saving my son." Sonny said. "Take care of your self and that baby."

"I will." Robin said. "Tell Michael I hope he has a safe recovery."

"Ok."

The elevator doors opened and Anna and Robert came in.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"I fainted." Robin said. "A little to mush sun and excitement."

"Should she be up and moving?" Robert asked Patrick.

"Dr. lee says she is fine. I am going to take her home and pamper her silly." Patrick said.

"Ok, you do that." Anna said. "And please love no more things like this. Your father may not be able to take another one."

"I am just fine." Robert said. "Pat take Robin and little Aussie home."

"Right away.' Patrick said leading Robin along with her chatting mother to the elevator.

Patrick took Robin home and they sat on the couch.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Patrick asked.

"Patrick, I am fine. Now what is this pampering you have for me?"

"Well I didn't have time to set it up. So you stay out here and I will be in the back. No peaking." Patrick said.

"Ok, I will check my e-mail."

"Ok." He kissed her and walked to the back.

Robin opened her laptop and clicked on her e-mail.

"Six new messages." Robin said aloud. "Brenda's first."

'Hey sis I am in Florence on a romantic get-a-way with Daman. We are having such a wonderful time. I know you are back in Port Charles and with that cute boyfriend of yours. I am glad I got to meet him and I say I approve. Patrick is a good guy and he is yours. Hold on tight and remember if the witch Carly gives you any mess I will be there in two shakes of a lamb's tale. Gotta run we are going to dinner at the new Bistro Martini.  
Loves and kisses,

BB'

"She sounds like she is having fun." Robin said quickly replying. "Ok, Marcus Larouche what do you want."

'Dr. Robin Scorpio,

We have an opening in newest study and would like to offer it to you. The fallowing is all the detail. Please get back to us quickly and let us know."

Marcus Larouche'

"Robin are you ready for your surprise." Patrick called from the back.  
"Yes can I come back"  
"Yes." Patrick said. Robin left the laptop and went back to the room.

When she walked into the room she saw the bed covered with a white sheet, on the night stand was several different massage oils and Patrick was standing there in black shorts and no shirt.  
"Ah yes Ms. Scorpio. Full body massage for one." Patrick said.  
"All for me?" "Yes, so get naked and come over here." Patrick ordered, but Robin had other plans in mind. 


	7. Chapter 7

"My hands aren't working. I don't think I can take off my clothes myself." Robin said.

"Well then walk you sweet but over here and I will happily take your clothes off"  
Robin walked over to him and he took over her clothes.

"Now lay on the bed." Patrick said.

As Robin went to lay down the phone started to ring. The answering picked up.

"Dr. Scorpio it's Epiphany. There is a problem with Michael Corinthos and the family is asking for you and Dr. Drake. You need to get here ASAP."

"Come on Patrick we need to go." Robin said as he pouted. "We will have fun later."

They dressed and headed to GH, They arrived on the tenth floor and Epiphany handed them his file.

"Michael Corinthos woke from surgery with no memory of his family and he seems to recall your face and Dr. Quartermaine asked me to call and have you come in. She wants Dr. Drake to look over his films to see if there is something to see."

"Ok were is Michael?" Robin asked.

"Room 221"

Robin and Patrick headed down the hall. Sonny, Carly, Jax and Jason were standing outside the room with Monica.

"Oh good Robin. Michael is asking for you." Monica said.

"Ok, I will see what I can do." Robin said and went into the room. "Hi Michael."

"You're the women who saved me." Michael said seeing her.

"Yeah along with my fiancé Patrick. I am Dr. Scorpio and he is Dr. Drake."

"What kind of doctors?" Michael asked.

"Will I am a pathologist and Patrick is a brain surgeon." Robin said.

"Does he really touch brains?"

"Yes, I have too." Robin said.

"Cool, so they say I can't remember."

"I know, Patrick is going to check you over and we will see if we can get you better." Robin said.

"Did I interrupt your evening?" Michael asked.

"It's ok. Patrick and I love to work so we are happy to be here. Would you like to meet him?"

"Can I ask him about touching people's brains?"

"Sure, he loves to brag." Robin said laughing and she we t to get Patrick.

"Patrick Michael would like to see you." Robin said.

Patrick walked past her and went inside.

"So what do you think?" Monica asked.

"He seems ok. I said we would see what was wrong with him and get him all better. Right now he seems more interested in hearing about Patrick and touching people's brains."

"Ok so we are running a battery of test and will know soon." Monica said. "Right now we need to get him calm and mellow. After the surgery he is a little weak and so stay calm around him."

"Monica why doesn't he remember us?" Sonny asked.

"I can't say right now. We will know more soon." Monica said. "If Robin and Patrick keep him calm it might be a good idea to have them around him."

The door behind them opened and Patrick came out laughing.

"That boy is amazing." Patrick said. "You have a bright son."

"Thanks." Carly said. "Can we go in?"

"I would like to see what Michael's reaction to Sonny and Carly." Robin said.

They went inside.

"Hi Michael." Carly said. How are you?"

"Fine I guess. Who are you?"

"Michael, you don't know who she or this man are?" Patrick asked.

"No, should I?"

"It ok Michael, why don't you get some rest and we will go talk in the hall." Robin said.

"Wait where is she?"

"Who?" Sonny asked.

"She has long brown hair and brown eyes. I see her when I dream. I call her Reese. Where is she?"

"Is this her?" Sonny asked pulling out his wallet and handing him her picture.

"Yes, where is she. I want to see her."

"Well buddy this lady, Reese died last year."

"No, I want her. She is the only one who loves me. Please I have to see her."

"Well look at her picture ok. Reese is your angel." Sonny said. "She loved you very much. You were special to her."

"Can I keep this?"

"Yes, keep the picture so you can see her whenever you want."

They went into the hall and talked.

"How come her knows Reese, but no one else?" Sonny asked.

"Michael seems to have select memory loss." Robin said. "The out side world seems new to him except for some faces. But his dream are his own. If Michael knows Reese from his dreams doesn't mean he remembers her."

"What do we do?" Sonny asked.

"We monitor him and see that he is calm. Sometimes the memories can come back on their own or something can trigger them." Patrick replied.

While Patrick went on explaining things, Robin looked in and saw Michael talking to thin air.

"Does Michael have or ever have an imaginary friend?" Robin asked turning around.

"Yes, last summer when he thought he killed AJ he imagined a girl named Jody to help him uncover who really did it." Sonny replied. "Why?"

"Look Michael is talking to thin air."

They all looked in and saw him carrying on with the air.

"Do you think this Jody is back?" Carly asked.

"No, but I think he sees Reese. What impact did Reese have on Michael?"

"Reese rescued him along with Morgan and Kristina when they were kidnapped last year. She was the only who would could through to him. She uncovered the real murder and the plot Michael was put in. When he first came home all of AJ lies scared Michael away from us and he leaned on Reese. He Didn't really know her at the time so she was safe."

"Ok, look we need to look over his test. Stay calm and don't try to push. For now it might be best to stay out of his room." Patrick said.

As they walked down the hall they could hear Sonny going off on Carly.

"You didn't have the since to have him in a life jacket. Come on Carly with kids going fast is fun but you have to be safe. If Michael doesn't recover this is your fault. Come on wake up call Carly. Our son nearly died and he could have something wrong and we may never get him back." 


	8. Chapter 8

Patrick and Robin found the damaged spot on Michael's brain and delivered the news to his family.  
"So Michael must of hit his head when he fell out pf the boat. There is a spot on his brain about one inch by one inch. It is on the part that controls the memory. There is a chance that he may never recover the memory he lost." Patrick informed them. "Can't you operate?" Carly asked.  
"Not on this. The part of the brain that controls the memory is sensitive. Now I am not saying that Michael wont wake up tomorrow and remember everything. That could happen. Michael needs to stay calm and relaxed. If he feels any pressure he could be lost into a world of his own creation." "What about him talking to thin air?" Sonny asked.  
"I think Michael is trying to coop with everything that has happened. If Reese was someone that was there for him the last time his mind broke for reality then he is using someone who made him safe for this one. Since Reese is dead bring her to him isn't a option." "Reese isn't dead." Sonny said. "What?" Everyone said. "Reese didn't die. She needed to disappear and I helped her." Sonny admitted.  
"Then I suggest you find her. She may be the only one who can help Michael." Patrick said. "I put Stan on it. Reese will be here in the morning." Sonny told them. "Well this is the wake up call Michael needs." Robin said yawning. "Ok, Robin has had a big day and needs to rest. What time will Reese be here?" Patrick asked.  
"Stan said about ten." Sonny said.  
"Ok, we will be back at nine to see how things are going. Remember calm and mellow and no pushing." Patrick said and led Robin away. "I know you want to stay but our baby needs some rest too." "I know, I just feel so sorry for Michael. He has been through a lot and now this." Robin said. "Michael will be ok." Patrick said.

They arrived home and Patrick carried a sleeping Robin into bed. He changed her out of her clothes and into so pajamas. He changed and climbed in next to her. She wrapped herself around him and they feel asleep peacefully.

Robin's Dream:  
"Patrick come look she is taking her first steps." Robin called.  
Patrick rushed into the room. April was walking from the couch right into Robin's arms. "Look at our big girl April, walked to mommy." Robin said hugging her. Patrick moved to the other side and Robin turned her around. "Walk to daddy April." Robin said. April took as step and the floor opened. She fell in. "April, April." Robin was shouting.

"Robin why are you yelling for April?" Patrick asked and she looked up. There was a five year old standing with him. "Mommy, come on let's have a tea party." April said holding out her hand. "Ok." Robin said reaching for her but she disappeared. "April, Patrick where are you?" Robin stood up and looked around. All the picture of them disappeared. "What is going on?" Robin asked. "Where is my family? Hello, hello is anyone out there."

'Charged to one sixty.' a voice said. 'Clear.' A shock raced through her.  
"Robin open your eyes. Come on Robin." Patrick voice said. Robin's eyes popped open. "Welcome back Dr. Scorpio we thought we lost you." Patrick said "Lose me. Where would I go?" Robin asked.  
"Robin you AIDS has advanced. We are afraid you don't have much time left." Alan said. "What no. AIDS, my HIV has advanced"  
"The confusion is from the AIDS. don't worry Robin I am here and I am not going anywhere." Patrick said kissing her head. "Where's April?" Robin asked.  
"She is at school. I called her she is on her way. She is almost ready to graduate Yale." Patrick said. "Yale, Patrick I can't see you. Where did you go? Patrick?"

Robin wakes in a cold sweat and Patrick wakes when he fells her move from him. "Robin what is going on?" Patrick asked sitting up. "April?" Robin said. "April died.' Patrick said in confusion.  
"No, the baby was named April. We name our daughter April." Robin said.  
"What?" "My dream she was taking her first steps. I called her April. When she was five she liked to have tea parties and when she was ready for college she went to Yale. But I was dieing and she wasn't there. Patrick I don't want to die"  
Robin broke down in sobs and Patrick help her.  
"You're not going to die. You are going to live." Patrick said but all she could was cry. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for being so late. I promise another update soon. Chantel

The next day Robin and Patrick arrived at GH to find Sonny chatting with Reese. Robin remembered her from when they met in the Glencoe Tunnel last year. "Good morning." Robin said walking up. Reese stood up and they saw she was pregnant. "Good morning." Sonny said. "Reese you remember Robin"  
"Yes, Hello"  
"And this is Dr. Patrick Drake." "Nice to meet you." Reese said shaking his hand.  
"You as well." Patrick said. "I take it Sonny filled you in on Michael's situation"  
"Yes, I am willing to help however I can." Reese said. "Ok, why don't we walk down and see how he is this morning." Patrick said. All four made their way down. Jason, Sam and Carly were watching him from the window. They all turned when they saw them coming. "I can't believe it. Escaped death again." Carly said snotty. "Back off Carly." Sam said. "She is here to help Michael"  
"I don't give a flying flop. I don't want her near my son. Look at what she did to him last time." "She helped him then and she is going to help him now." Jason said. "OMG she's pregnant." Carly said. "Good morning." Robin chimed when they reached them. "Reese if you like you and I will go in now." "Ok, Sonny will you call Berea and see how Cate and Sofia are doing"  
"Sure." Reese walked in with Robin. "Who the hell are Cate and Sofia?" Carly demanded.  
"They are my twin daughters." Sonny said. "You had children with that women?" "Yes Carly. Reese left because you were a danger to her and her babies. And Carly you are not to badger Reese now. She is pregnant and needs to stay calm." "I take it your baby?" "Yes, my son." Sonny pulled out his cell and called to check on the girls.

"Good morning Michael." Robin said. "How are you"  
"Fine" Michael said looking out the window. "Hi Michael." Reese said.  
His head snapped and he met eyes with hers. "Michael, your dad brought Reese here to help you." Robin said. "You can see her"  
"Yes, Michael." Robin said. "Why Don't I give you a few minutes to talk." "Thanks." Reese said and Robin left. Reese sat down on the seat next to him. "I want to thank you for not telling anyone that we have been talking online." Reese said. "No problem, but they are buying this amnesia thing." Michael said smiling. "I know, but I am back and so are the girls. Your dad says good job on playing your role." "Well dad said you make him very happy and well after the past few year he deserves to be happy"  
"And we will be. But you know what comes next right"  
"Yeah." Michael said. There was a knock and Robin and Patrick came back in.  
"So how is everything going?" Robin asked.  
"Fine, Michael was just asking me some questions." Reese said. "Ok, but Michael we need to take you to run some more test." Patrick said. "Will they hurt?" Michael asked.  
"Not at all. And afterwards you can see pictures of your brain." "Cool." Michael said smiling. "You'll be here when I get back right?" "Yes." Reese said. They wheeled him out of the room and Reese fallowed them into the hall. Sonny moved over and was talking with Reese.  
"Why did you make us all believe you were dead?" Carly asked.  
"I had to protect my children." Reese said. "Did you cal Berea"  
"Yes, she said they are playing with Kristina and Morgan." "Good." Reese said. "So how old are your kids?" Sam asked. "Cate and Sofia are eight months." Reese said. "And how are along are you?" Carly asked.  
"Five months." Reese said rubbing her belly.  
"That is wonderful news." Sam said. "I hear good news is happening for you as well." Reese replied.  
"Yep, in four months Jason and I will be parents." Sam said.  
Reese pulled out pictures of the girls and showed Sam.  
"They look just like both of you. I have never seen any child look like both parents"  
"Ok, enough cooing and drooling over Reese's kids. We are here for Michael." Carly said.  
"We know Carly." Sonny said. "You are the reason he is here in the first place." "It was an accident." Carly said.  
"Ok, let's not fight." Reese said. "Michael will be back soon and he doesn't need to see us fighting."

Michael returned and Reese went back in with him. Everyone came in to say hi, but Michael turned them all away except for Sonny. Robin and Patrick came back and they went into the hall to hear what was going on.  
"So Michael test are clear. Often times with amnesia like this it wont show. Michael is well enough to go home but he needs to be calm and relaxed." Patrick said. "Ok, well he'll come home with me." Carly said. "Carly, Michael is coming to my house. If Reese calms him then it is better." Sonny said. "Fine." Carly said. "Why Don't we go get him ready." Reese said. "We are going to go pick up food for everyone at Kelly's." Jason said. "We will see you at your house soon"  
"Ok,." Sonny said and went in to tell Michael the news.

Carly stood in the hall brooding. "Why is that she can just steal my life again?" Carly asked herself. "Because Sonny loves her." Robin said. "I don't need this from you." Carly said. "You Don't know anything about the situation." "Wake up call Carly. Sonny loves Reese. She has given him things you can never. That is a real human in there." "Shut up." Carly said and smacked Robin who flew into the door. Patrick was just coming back and Reese and Sonny were coming out saw Robin. Sonny caught Robin before she hit the floor. Robin's nose was bleeding and she had tears in her eyes. "Carly what did you do?" Reese asked as Sonny and Patrick helped Robin. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok, we need to lay her flat." Patrick said. He and Sonny moved her down. "Robin are you in any pain?" Patrick asked.  
"Just my nose. I think it's bleeding." "Ok, here is some tissue, just pinch your nose." Patrick said. Robin did as she was told. Sonny stood up.

"Ok, I am going to page Dr. Lee she needs to check you out." Patrick said.  
"I will go get her paged." Reese said. "You stay with Robin." "Ok, Epiphany is at the front desk"  
"Ok." Reese walked down the hall.  
She found Epiphany at the front desk.  
"Epiphany, Patrick asked me to have you page Dr. Lee." "Is something wrong?" Kelly asked from side.  
"Not we me. But Carly pushed Robin into the wall. She has a nose bleed, but Patrick wants her to get checked out." Reese said.  
"Ok." They walked back down the hall and found Robin standing pinching her nose. "Ms. Marshall filled me in on everything. Why don't we go in here." Kelly said. Robin, Patrick, Epiphany and Kelly entered the room.  
"Carly what were you thinking?" Sonny asked.  
"She wouldn't shut up." Carly said. "Kept going on saying that Reese was human and you loved her." "I do love her and Reese is human." Sonny said. "Carly, Robin is pregnant and you could've hurt her baby." "I don't care. I want to see Michael." Carly said moving to the door.  
"Carly no." Sonny said moving over. "Michael is still confused and you could do more harm then good." "Fine, I will be by later to see him." Carly walked away and Reese and Sonny turned to see Patrick and Robin coming out of the room.  
"How are you?" Reese asked.  
"I am fine, just a nose bleed." Robin said.  
"I am sorry she hurt you." Sonny said.  
"Look, Carly is the only one accountable for her actions. Michael is ready to go home, so please just take him home." Robin said.  
"Ok, you take care." Sonny said.

Sonny and Reese packed Michael up and headed home. Patrick felt the day was eventful enough so he took her home to rest.

"Patrick please let me walk." Robin pleaded as Patrick picked her and carried her to the back bed room.  
"No." Patrick simply said and walked back to their room.  
"I know, why don't we decide what we want to do for a nursery for our baby." Robin said passing the empty room. "Ok, but I want you to lay in bed and lo0ok through all the magazines and catalogs." Patrick laid her in the bed. "Fine, but I want some Fudge Mocha Ice Cream." "As you wish." Patrick said. He kissed her, handed her some magazines and catalogs and left the room. He dished up some ice cream and made his way back but Robin wasn't in the room. Patrick saw the light from the guest room and went in. She was laying on the day bed looking through things.  
"Oh, there you are." Patrick said.  
"You said I had to lay in bed, but you didn't say witch bed. Besides I get a better feeling for what I want to do when I am in the room." Robin said smiling.  
"It's ok, I figured you might move." He handed her, her ice cream and they went about looking at things.  
"I can't wait until you are further along." Patrick said.  
"Oh yes. I am going to blow up like a giant fish"  
"God you're going to be sexy as hell." Patrick said licking his lips. "Down boy." Robin said giggling.  
"I can't help it. I can't wait to see you very pregnant with my child and naked." Patrick said leaning in and kissing her.  
"And why would I be naked?" "Well, it would be because I am getting ready to make love to you." "Well, if you want me naked now, I can be seduced." "Oh, really." So if I kiss you here." He kissed the left side of her neck.  
"Or here." He kissed her right collar bone. With that she captured his lips and they made love right there in the empty room.

Hours later Robin rolled over.  
"Where are you going?" Patrick asked.  
"I am hungry. I am going to go to Kelly's and get us some take out." "Why Don't you let me go"  
"Because I am going to go, you rest. I will be back soon"  
She kissed him and went to get dressed. She dressed and headed out. Kelly's was a few blocks away, so she walked. When she got there she saw Reese and two little girls at the counter.  
"Hi there." Robin said going in.  
"Oh, hi Robin." Reese said. "Can I get you something?" Mike asked.  
Robin placed her order.  
"So these must be your girls?" Robin said.  
"Yes, this is Cate and this is Sofia. Girls can you say hello to Dr. Robin"  
"Hello." They chimed together.  
"You two are so cute." Robin said.  
"Thank you." They both said. "So how is Michael?" "Good, Carly is over and I wanted to give them some time. So we came to eat dinner and they wanted to met their Grandpa Mike"  
"Well, that is good. How is everyone adjusting"  
"Great. The kids all have this bond and love each other." "Well kids are amazing like that." Robin said touching her belly.  
"Sonny has told me about you. I hope you don't mind"  
"Not at all. Sonny is a good friend. I hope we have time to get to know each other more." "Me too." Reese said. Just then Mike came over with food and Carly came in with Jax.  
"Well look what we have here. My worst to enemies together." "Carly not in front of my girls." Reese said. "Oh, Don't want them to hear all the bad deeps about their mom." "Carly, stay away from me. Girls can we say goodbye to Grandpa Mike and we will walk out with Robin." "Bye Grandpa." Both said together.  
'"Bye girls." Mike said hugging them. "You come back anytime for some cookies and milk"  
"Thanks Mike." Reese said and they headed out. "Well, I have to go or Patrick will be searching for me soon. It was nice seeing you again and it was nice to meet you." "You too." Reese said. "Bye Dr. Robin." The girls said.  
"Bye. And Reese don't let Carly get to you." "I wont. I have dealt with her for a long time now and she anit scaring me away." Reese said.  
"Someone needs to give her a giant wake up call." Robin said.  
"All in due time." Reese said. 


	11. Chapter 11

Robin headed back to her place and filled Patrick in on what Reese told him. "Well it sounds like two will be good friends and can take care of Carly." Patrick said. "Yeah, I just hope Carly doesn't do anything to hurt her. Reese has had a hard life thanks to Carly. I mean, I thought what she did to me was wrong, but she totally destroyed Reese's life." "Well it just proves what kind of person she is. Carly will get what is coming to her and you may make a life long friend out of Reese." "Well, Sonny will always be a life long friend and Reese makes him happy and that's what matters." "Well, here's to new friends." Patrick said lifting his glass of orange juice. "Yes, to new friends."

The next day Robin is on her way to Kelly's for lunch when she bums into Reese. "Oh, I am sorry." Reese said.  
"No, totally my fault." Robin said. "Oh hi Reese." "Hi Robin." Reese said. "My bag kind of spilt." Reese said holding up her bag. "Oh, is everything ok"  
"Yes." Reese said. "Well I will let you go." "I am just going to Kelly's for lunch. Would you like to join me"  
"I was heading their myself and sure I would love to." So the girls walked to Kelly's chatting. "So how is Michael doing?" Robin asked.  
"Good he is doing fine." Reese said. They sat down and Georgie took there orders. "So how are your girls adjusting"  
"It is all knew, but they love having everyone around. They love to play with them." "Kids are remarkable." Robin said placing a hand on her belly.  
"How are a long are you?" Reese asked "Umm almost two months. How far a long are you?" "Seven months." Reese said. "This is my last." "That make four right?" "Yes." Reese said. "I heard about your first son Jamie"  
"I miss him a lot, but I have a great family and I know he is safe in Heaven. Sonny says Stone is watching him for me." "Sonny is right." Robin said. Their food arrived and they sat chatting. "Can I ask you something and you have the right to say it's known of my business." "Ok." Reese said. "Was Carly always like she is"  
"In a way yes and in a way no. Carly always wanted to prove she could do better then everyone. She wanted what she couldn't have and she stopped at nothing to get it." "What would make someone turn out like her?" "Well you're the doctor, but I would say the feeling of abandonment and loss. Carly wants to be loved and she doesn't know how to trust it when she gets it." "I understand that." Robin said sighing. "I just wish she would stop hurting people around her and leave others a lone." "I know, but Carly is Carly and she will never change. She couldn't even if she wanted too." Reese said. They ate and chatted about this and that. "Look at the time. Cate and Sofia must be wondering where I am by now." Reese said pulling out money for lunch. "It was nice having lunch and talking." Robin said. "Yeah, we should do it again." Reese said. "Bye." Reese left and Robin got ready when a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Dr. Scorpio, I fell like having you for lunch is that alright?" Patrick asked.  
"Well, I have this urge for something and I think you are just the man for the job." "Well then let's go." Patrick said. They left and headed for the shortest route home witch was along the docks. When they reached there turn they heard someone yell. "Stop." "That sounds like Reese." Robin said. They ran down to where the cry came from and saw Reese on the edge of the docks with a man in a hoody trying to push her over. Patrick grabbed the man and pinned him to the ground and Robin ran to help Reese. She got her up and went over to the man. "Call 911." Patrick said. Reese ripped the mask off to reveal Ric Lansing. "OMG." Both Reese and Robin said. Robin called 911 and Reese helped Patrick get Ric up. She pulled cuffs out of her bag and hand cuffed him. "Reese are you ok?" Robin asked. "I think so." Reese said. Sonny was looking for Reese and found them "What is going on?" Sonny asked. "Ric?" "He attacked Reese." Robin said. "He was trying to push her off the docks." "What the hell. What Ric?" Sonny asked. "Wake Up call Sonny. If Reese stays all of us are in danger. Including Kristina." "Why?" Sonny asked. "Hector Maruez." Ric said. "Who the hell is that." Reese asked.  
"The man who paid me a little visit and said I need to get rid of you or he is going to kill my family." "I have no idea who that is." Reese said. "Awe." Reese said grabbing her belly. "My baby." She fainted in Sonny's arms. He laid her down and Robin looked her over. The police arrived and called for an ambulance where she was rushed to GH with Sonny, Robin and Patrick at her side. 


	12. Chapter 12

Reese was rushed to the back with Robin and Patrick and Dr. Kelly Lee was called in. A few minutes later Robin, Patrick and Kelly came out. "Sonny, this is Dr. Lee." "I know." Sonny said. "Mr. Corinthos we have to perform an emergency c-section on Ms. Marshall." "Isn't it to early?" Sonny asked.  
"She is seven months so there is a risk to the child and Ms. Marshall"  
"Am I going to lose them"  
"Mr. Corinthos, I can't tell you yes or no. Anything can happen. I will do my best to save both your son and Ms. Marshall"  
"Ok, what do I need to sign"  
"This." Robin said. "Are you two scrubbing in"  
"If it's ok with you." Robin said. "I wouldn't want anyone else with her and my child." Sonny said. Robin hugged Sonny and went off with Kelly and Patrick to get ready. "Mr. Corinthos." Epiphany said. "Dr. Scorpio says you can walk with Ms. Marshall up to the OR"  
"Ok." Sonny said and fallowed her. When they reached Reese he took her hand and walked with her to the outside of the OR. They stopped and let him have a moment. "You're going to be ok baby. Just hold on. You and our son are going to be ok." Sonny kissed her head and they moved her into the OR. Sonny walked back to the nurse's station and called Jason to pick up the kids and get them to Grey Stone. Alexis was at the police station when Ric was brought in. What is going on?" Alexis asked. "He is being charged with attempted murder and the charges may change if Reese and her unborn child don't make it." Mac said. "You tried to kill Reese Marshall"  
"Look, just get me out of her. I have to save our family. Reese must die." Ric said. "You're not going anywhere." Mac said. "Take him down to booking." Ric was taken away by two officers and Mac stood with Alexis. "I know you have your problems with Reese Marshall but she was a good agent and she found you daughter and brought her home safely. Your husband tried to murder her and her unborn child"  
"Where is he." Jason and Sam said coming in. "Ric is in booking and will be held here." Mac said. "They are doing an emergency c-section on Reese at seven months. You know what the babies changes to live are. They almost don't exist." Sam said. "Ric's fate has been left up to the DA and a judge." Mac said. "You have to be kidding me." Jason said. "Alexis you are married to Ric, what are you going to do?" "Look, I need to see a police report and all the evidence before I do anything." Alexis said. "If you let Ric walk his fate belongs to the Corinthos' Organization." Jason said. "And Sonny has Kristina at grey Stone and an order on emergency custody so don't even think about coming over." Jason and Sam walked away and Mac took Alexis to see all the evidence.

At GH Kelly and Robin got into the baby and got him out. He was small and wasn't breathing. Patrick took the baby and began CPR with Epiphany. About five minutes later he was breathing and rushed off to the Neonatal ICU. Reese was holding her own and Kelly and Robin finished sowing her up and she was brought to the ICU. Robin, Kelly and Patrick made there way out to Sonny who was now waiting with Sam and Jason. "Sonny." Robin said. "What happened?" Sonny asked standing up. " We delivered your son. He is in the Neonatal ICU on floor seven. His doctor will be up to talk to you soon. Ms. Marshall is in the ICU. She is still unconscious." "Can I see them?" "You can see Reese, but you'll have to wait for Dr. O'Donneld to see your son." Robin said. "What are you going to do for Reese now." Jason asked. "We have her on meds to help her heal. She is getting a blood transfusion and we are monitoring her closely." Patrick said. Epiphany came up. "Ms. Marshall is waking up." "Ok." Robin said. "Ok, why don't you two go find Dr. O'Donneld and see how the baby is doing and then find me." Sonny said. "Ok." Jason said. He left with Sam and Sonny walked to Reese's room with the other. "Sonny, what is going on." Reese asked. "You are in the hospital. Reese, do you remember what happened?" Sonny asked.  
"Ric tried to push me off Elm Street pier." Reese said reaching down. "OMG where's my baby"  
"You had an emergency c-section." Robin said. "Your son is in the NNICU." "It's to early." Reese said. "He is on a ventilator to help him breathe and we are monitoring him closely." Patrick said. "I want to see him." "Reese you have to stay in bed. The faster you get better the faster you can be with your son." Robin said. "Who's with him now." "Sam and Jason went to find his doctor and see how he is doing." Sonny said. Reese yawned. "I am so tired." Reese said. "That would be your pain meds." Kelly said. "You need to sleep and let your body heal." "I will make sure our son is taken care of. Please sleep." Sonny said. "Ok, Sonny keep him safe." "I will." Sonny said giving her a soft kiss.  
She closed her eyes and fell asleep. "I have to go." Kelly said. "I will check on her later." Kelly left and Sam and Jason returned. Sonny, Robin and Patrick walked out into the hall way. "Dr. O'Donneld was on is way up with us but was called to an emergency in the OR. He says the baby is doing fine and holding his own. He's not a vent anymore, but he is in a incubator on full oxygen." Sam said. "That's good." Sonny said. "There is more and Dr. O'Donneld will fill you in when he gets up here." Jason said. "Ok, I need you to find out all you can on Hector Maruez"  
"Why?" Jason asked.  
"Ric said that he paid him a visit and told him to kill Reese or we were all in trouble." Sonny said. "Ok, I am on it." Jason said walking away. "I am heading back to Grey Stone to stay with the kids." Sam said. "Ok, don't tell them what happened. Michael will ask many questions just tell him I will fill him in later." "Ok." Sam said and walked to catch the elevator with Jason.  
Alexis came up.  
"How is Reese?" "She is holing her own." Sonny said. "I need to hear from you two on what happened." Alexis said. "You want Ric to walk." Sonny said. "You selfish bitch." "Look, I need the facts." Alexis said. "If my son or Reese doesn't make it I will make sure Ric pays"  
"Sonny, just calm down. I need all the facts before he can be charged." Alexis said. "Wake up call Alexis. We were there and we saw Ric trying to kill Reese." Robin said. "And if Ric gets away with this the world is going to see a corrupt DA and a monster who tried to hurt a hero and that is what Reese is." "You know what, why don't you leave. An officer is supposed to take their statements and trust me their on Reese's side and not Ric's." Sonny said. "Why don't you go home to Molly and pray Reese and my son make it otherwise you will never see Kristina again and trust me she will learn about you and Ric and well see who the favorite parent is." Alexis left in tears and Sonny went back in with Reese. 


End file.
